


Work In Progress

by Nikolas_Project



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolas_Project/pseuds/Nikolas_Project
Summary: I don't know, I get bored and I write. LGBTQ+. Yeah zombies. Okay. I suck at summarizing my work.





	1. Chapter 1

Carter walked slowly through his old home. It was destroyed now, mold everywhere, on the walls and furniture. As he continued up the stairs that he had ran up and down so many times before, he began to hear footsteps. He had previously grabbed his father’s old rifle from the safe, but, as he aimed it down the hallway when he turned, ready to shoot, there was no one. He walked silently down the hall to the bathroom door. He aimed into the room as he turned the corner, once again ready to shoot, and once again, there was no one. He continued silently down the hall towards his old room, and the footsteps began to get louder. He turned the corner, aiming the gun and ready to shoot, only to find an old friend, pacing.   
“Rebecca?” he asked, startled. She turned quickly, ready to shoot him, then lowered her gun once she realized it was only Carter.   
“Carter,” she said joyfully. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, just as tight until she pulled away. “Remember a long time ago we said we would meet here if anything crazy happened? I know we had just been joking, but I had hoped that you would remember,” she spoke quickly and Carter nodded along with the words she was saying, trying to process that his friend was alive. Rebecca was two years younger than Carter, who was sixteen.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, “I’ve seen what’s been happening to people, but you’re alright, yeah?”  
She smiled kindly at him, “Yes, dork face, I’m okay.”   
Carter smiled back until he realized how far away she lived, “Wait, how did you get here? You live in another state.”   
Rebecca giggled, “I, uh, I stole a car?” She phrased it as a question but Carter knew it was a fact. When they lived next door to each other, Rebecca’s father taught him how to hotwire a car, he must’ve done the same with his own flesh and blood.   
“Your dad is a great man,” he smiled, though Rebecca frowned.   
“Was,” she said, “He was a great man,” she sniffed.   
Carter hugged her again, “I’m so sorry Bec,” he whispered, then pulled away. “You know that we can’t stay here though, right?” he asked.   
She shrugged, ”Why not, Car? It seems safe enough, you’ve got locks on all the doors.”   
Carter sighed, “People are crazy, Bec. The locks won’t stop anyone, there are windows that will break quite easily. The house is covered in mold, too. Why would you want to stay here?”   
Rebecca looked him in the eye, “Why wouldn’t I? There are so many memories is this house, Carter.” Rebecca had a point, a very good one, and Carter knew it. But he also knew what happens to people in an unsecure place. He had been on the football field during a game when everything went crazy. The ground had started shaking, that was an explosion, one they couldn’t see, but feel. Most everyone screamed, but Carter just stood there. He had an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He kept thinking back to all the movies and video games he had seen or played, and how whenever there was an apocalypse, it usually started with explosions. The next few days were a blur, the high school and middle school shared a campus, so all the kids and their families gathered there. They built barricades and the adults defended the school turned shelter. Carter managed to sneak out and check his house after the elementary school across the street was raided. As he saw the house he remembered being thirteen with Rebecca, playing zombie tag. Rebecca had tackled him in a vain attempt to finally tag him, and they both ended up laying on the ground panting and laughing. He didn’t know then and he doesn’t know now why he got the urge to start talking about what they should do if zombies were real. All he knows is that he told Rebecca to meet him there, at his house, if anything bad and/or crazy happened.   
“Carter?” Rebecca punched his arm. “Where are we gonna go if we can’t stay here?”  
“The school. That’s where most of Newbern is,” Carter grabbed her hand and started walking down the stairs. “We need to get there quickly, I snuck out, I shouldn’t be here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now,” He opened the front door and started walking down the street towards the school, ”the elementary school was raided or, something to that effect, that means that while the adults are figuring out a way to secure it, we have time to sneak back in.” Rebecca stopped walking and made Carter do the same. Carter turns to face her, only to find her staring at his ex girlfriend’s house.  
“Is she at the school?” Rebecca whispered and turned towards Carter.  
“Unfortunately, but we don’t talk or anything, why?” He asked.  
“Do you not remember when she hit me because she thought we were a thing?”  
Carter frowned and then started laughing, as he started to pull Rebecca to keep walking. “Yeah, she thought that you and I were doing something when I was helping you with work I suppose,” he shook his head slightly. “Then she wanted me to stop talking to you,” he laughed, “Like I would ever do that,” he smiled at Rebecca.  
“I don’t know, Carter. I’ve heard that doing math equations are the most romantic thing you can do with someone,” she giggled and bumped shoulders with him.  
“Come on dork,” he said, pulling her along as he began to jog down the street.  
“I’m gonna beat you there,” Rebecca called as she took off down the road towards the school. Carter took off after her.

When they arrived at the school, Carter showed Rebecca how to sneak in through the fence in the back, then slip through a few boards, and climb through a window. A girl that Rebecca didn’t recognize ran up and hugged Carter.  
“I didn’t think that you’d make it back. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Is that her?” The girl spoke quickly while looking Carter up and down for injuries.   
“Cass,” Carter said, “Calm down. I’m okay, and yes, this is Rebecca.”  
“Hi, Rebecca,” she spoke slower now as she reached out to shake Rebecca’s hand, “I’m Cassandra, call me Cassie or Cass, though. I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
Rebecca shook her hand, “Coming from Carter, I’m sure you know many embarrassing things about me.” She smiled then jokingly glared at Carter.  
“Actually, no,” she smiled, “I’ve mostly learned about how protective he is over you.”  
Carter blushed slightly which caused both girls to smile. “Okay, so let’s talk about something else, like maybe how we’re all gonna die ‘cause zombies are gonna slowly devour our bodies,” Carter said quickly to try and avoid getting more flustered.  
“Carter’s blushing. Carter’s blushing,” Cassie taunted, which in turn, made Carter blush even more.   
“Hey, it’s not as bad as when he told me who his crush was, when we were younger,” Rebecca laughed.  
“You did the same thing, but worse when you told me who your crush was,” Carter retaliated. It was Rebecca’s turn to blush as she smacked his arm.  
“Ooooooooo, who was his crush? Who was your crush?” asked Cassie. Carter and Rebecca looked at each other, and Carter smirked. Rebecca jumped toward him but it was too late.  
“It was me,” he laughed as Rebecca slapped his arm over and over. “What the,” he stopped himself realizing that if any of the adults heard him, they’d probably yell at him about cussing in front of Rebecca. “Bec, what’re you doing?” Carter asked while laughing.  
“How about this, Carter’s gay,” Carter laughed confused.  
“What the heck dude?”  
“Uh, huh?” Cassie started laughing. “Carter? Have you been lying to me?” She joked.  
“Babe,” Carter said as he grabbed Cassie’s hands, “I’m gay,” he started laughing with Cassie.  
“What’s so funny? Carter’s dated a guy before, and,” she paused, “and you called her ‘Babe’,”  
“Oh, uh, yeah, Cassie’s my girlfriend,” Carter smiled.  
“That makes a lot of sense actually, you guys are cute together,” Rebecca smiled. “Now I feel like a third wheel.”  
“No, you will never be the third wheel, alright?” Carter hugged Rebecca. “I love you, dork,” he said.  
“Excuse me, what’s going on in here?” A teacher had entered the room and taken it upon herself to ruin the moment.  
“Nothing, Carter just hasn’t seen his best friend in a while,” Cassie stepped in between Carter and the teacher. “Why is that such a big deal? They aren’t doing anything wrong,” Cassie said.  
“School rules are still in place,” the teacher spoke, “That means no touching.”  
All three kids laughed. “Oh?” Carter said, “I thought that because people were eating each other and the dead are walking, there would be an exception,” he laughed again.  
The teacher glared at him, “That is not something to joke about, young man.”  
Carter went stone faced, “Who said I was joking?” With that, the teacher turned and walked away, shaking her head as she went. Carter laughed. “Okay then, well, I’m gonna go listen to some Marshall Mathers.” he started to walk away.  
“Wait,” Cassie hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I know they say it’s safe just--be careful for me, alright?”  
He smiled, “I always am, for you,” he said to Cassie then pointed at Rebecca, “And for that dork, too.” Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him. Carter hugged Rebecca then walked out of the room only to peek back in for a second to say, “Bond you two,” then left for sure.

Carter walked down the hallway, and two younger kids ran by, one trying to tag the other one. The girl said “Hi,” then “Bye,” as she ran by him. The boy high fived Carter who chuckled and continued down the hallway.   
“Hey we need to board up the elementary school, dude,” James had stepped in front of Carter. “The adults told me to grab a few guys to come help, you’ve been grabbed,” he grabbed Carters arm and started walking towards the elementary school.  
“Wait,” Carter said, “I’ll meet you there,” he said. James walked away. Carter walked into one of the classrooms and grabbed a table, then carried it over to the elementary school.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, how long have you and Carter been dating?” Rebecca asked Cassie.  
“Right after all this started, he and I started spending a lot of time together. I realized that everyone I thought had been my friend, left me when this all went down. So many people here are fake, but Carter isn’t. The first day everyone was here and the world went crazy, I had a panic attack. My so-called friends had been around but they didn’t do anything. Carter though, he came over and walked me into an empty classroom, he helped me calm down, while my friends didn’t give a,” she paused remembering she shouldn’t be cussing in front of Rebecca, “They just didn’t care. I told Carter about my so-to-speak revelation, and he stuck by my side. We haven’t stopped talking since.”  
“Carter’s always been good like that. He isn’t always the best person, he can be mean, often, but he always sticks by your side. He always has with me,” Rebecca smiled thinking about all the times Carter defended her. “Did he tell you about his ex, and how she thought he and I were a thing?” Cassie shook her head ‘no’. “Oh , you are in for a treat.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter put the table down, panting and sweating. “I figured we could use these as barricades since they’re bigger than the tables here,” he glanced at the few teachers that had been listening. The coach nodded and moved the table in front of a window.  
“Yeah, this’ll work a lot better,” he nodded at Carter, a sign of appreciation which doesn’t come often from Mr. Lincoln. “You can head back to HQ now, Mr. Kint,” Mr. Lincoln was an ex-marine, he was a tall, broad shouldered man with a five o’clock shadow. He had a buzzcut and a mean look on his face at all times. Nothing about him had changed since the world went crazy, in fact, he seemed to be in his natural habitat with all this.  
“Yes, sir,” Carter turned and walked back to the so called headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

“So then, Carter says, “Why are you so crazy? How did I ever think it was okay to date you?” then he goes, “I think I should go the doctor, I’ve probably had a concussion all this time, good luck with life.” and he walked away,” Rebecca laughed. “She literally fell to her knees the next day begging for him back, and the day after that, she tried to fight me, like I had taken Carter from her.” Rebecca shook her head laughing along with Cassie.  
“Wow, I thought Carter had been exaggerating when he said she was crazy.” Cassie sighed. “I guess I should believe him about most things.”  
“Hey guys!” Carter said happily. He hugged Cassie, then Rebecca.  
“Hey, Car, I thought you were gonna be listening to your music for a while.” Rebecca looked at him confused.  
“Yeah, did you already go through all your music?” Cassie asked, glancing at Carter’s walkman, she smiled, she loved that he still used a walkman. Carter shook his head.  
“James stopped me in the hallway, to recruit me for boarding up and blocking entrances. I did that, then came back and realized that I missed you guys too much,” Carter smiled and put his arm around Cassie, kissing her head. Cassie leaned into him, smiling. Rebecca smiled, seeing her best friend happy with a sweet girl.  
“Awwww,” Rebecca cooed. “You guys are so cute together!” she squealed. Cassie blushed and hid her face in Carters neck. “Stop being so cute,” Rebecca poked Cassie. Cassie squealed and Carter laughed.  
“Bec, stop assaulting my girlfriend,” Carter joked.  
“She loves it,” Rebecca said.  
“That sounds so weird, Rebecca,” Carter laughed again. “Cass, wanna go see if she can stay with you?” Carter asked, since the boys and girls had been split up.  
“Yeah,” Cassie pulled away from Carter and grabbed Rebecca’s hand, “Come on, hun,” she said and started to walk away towards the temporary girl’s dorm. Carter walked the opposite way, towards the temporary guy’s dorm. He walked into the storage closet that he had made his own. He was allowed to stay there for reasons not many people knew about. Most everyone at the school just thinks he’s weird because he uses the teacher's bathroom in the front office. Nobody paid much attention to him though, he did get some side-eyed glances from people when he walked into the closet, he was used to it. He put his walkman down on the shelf and layed on the cot from his house. The closet was cozy, or at least that’s what he preferred to call it, not small, or cramped. He liked his cozy closet. Carter had a small cot with two blankets, and a pillow. Two blankets because air conditioning was still going due to the gas for the generator, and there was a huge vent that pumped cold air into the closet all day. He took off his boots and placed them neatly beneath the cot. He pulled one of the blankets up, over him and turned, facing the wall. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Carter,” someone yelled. Carter opened his eyes and saw Cassie and Rebecca, standing in his little home.  
“What the hell guys? That isn't cool,” he shook his head and sat up.   
“I’m sorry. You wouldn’t wake up and we tried over and over again,” Cassie sat down next to Carter on the cot and laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Can I lay down please?” Rebecca asked.  
“Yeah, sure,” Cassie stood and Carter followed. He grabbed a blanket and put it under one of the shelves, there was the perfect space for someone to lay. He crawled under the shelf and layed down. Cassie shook her head and laughed at him.  
“Thank you, Carter. I love you,” Rebecca spoke tiredly and began to fall asleep. Carter smiled at her.  
“I love you too, Becc.” Cassie shuffled over to Carter and put her foot in his face. He gasped and tried shoving the foot away while acting like the smell was killing him. They both started laughing. “Shhhh,” Carter shushed Cassie. “We’re gonna wake her up,” he got up and kissed Cassie. “C’mon,” he said, “Let’s go on a semi-romantic walk,” he smiled and Cassie nodded. They walked out of the storage closet, and down the hall smiling. Carter had his arm around Cassie, they turned into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was basically a common room and a meeting room. Everyone hung out with friends or were strategizing about how to ration foods or get out and find a new base slash outpost.   
“Ugh,” Cassie made a sound of disgust. When Carter followed her gaze, he saw that she was looking at his ex, Kendal. Kendal had long, curly, black hair. She had seafoam, green eyes that stared into your soul. Kendal stood and walked over to them. She looked at Cassie, then at Carter, then back at Cassie.   
Kendal said a derogatory term in spanish as she spit at Cassie.   
“I know what that means,” Carter said, looking angry. “Come near her again and it won’t go so well for you,” Carter practically growled the words at her. Cassie put her arms around his left arm to insure that he wouldn’t get in a fight.  
“Babe, it’s okay, I’m alright. She’s not worth it,” she whispered to Carter. He turned and looked at her. He kissed her then pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.   
“I was probably gonna hit her,” Carter whispered.  
“I know,” Cassie whispered back. Carter wrapped his arms around her. “C’mon, handsome, let’s leave so you can calm down,” she grabbed his hand, and walked out of the cafeteria to the only room that wasn’t being used, as anything other than a storage space for mostly pillows and blankets. She let go of his hand and put both her hands on his shoulders. “Stand right there,” she moved him in front of the pile of pillows and blankets. “Babe, remember that I love you,” she said. Cassie then ran towards Carter he yelped and then she tackled him into the pile. She landed on top of him, they were both laughing. Cassie kissed his cheek and stayed laying with her head on his chest and one leg over his. “I want this moment to last forever,” Cassie said as she looked up at him.  
“Well then it wouldn’t be a moment,” Carter said, smiling at her. Cassie poked his stomach.   
“My boyfriend sounds wise for once,” She teased. Carter stuck his tongue out at her. Cassie kissed him. “I just want to lay here for a while,” she said.  
“That sounds perfect to me,” he smiled at her. “Wait, has anyone fed, Fred?” he asked. Fred had been the class pet, he was a chameleon.  
“Yeah, I fed him this morning, don’t worry,” Cassie smiled at him.  
“Alright, good.” he said. Carter wrapped his arms around Cassie and closed his eyes, tired, and ready to fall asleep.  
“Carter,” Cassie whispered, “I really like you,” Carter smiled, keeping his eyes closed.  
“I really like you too, Cassandra Jones,” he poked her side. Cassie groaned.  
“I hate my name, you know that,” she said.  
“Yeah well, I like your name, almost as much as I like you,” Carter smiled.  
“Well, I just so happen to like you too,” she kissed his neck and snuggled closer somehow. “Let’s take a nap,”  
“Sir, yes sir,” Carter teased. He kissed her head and began falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca woke up cold and on the floor. Ever since she was little she’d roll off the bed because of a dream, that’s not the only thing about her that hasn’t changed. She still wears glasses with a purple frame. Her hair was still medium length and brown, with blonde highlights from the sun. She was still short, and she still had a crush on Carter, not that she would ever tell him. She stood up and pulled on her boots, another thing that hadn’t changed. She still wore Carter’s old clothing, and she still loved it. It smelled like him and was usually warm like he always was. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that Carter was holding her. Rebecca groaned and opened the closet door. She walked out and squinted. The fluorescent lights suck even more than usual when you just wake up. James was standing a few feet away, flirting -obviously- with a cute girl, he would probably know where Carter was.   
“Hey, James,” she said. James turned to face her.  
“Hey, long time no see! How’ve you been?” he asked with a smile on his face.  
“I’m hanging in there, you?” Rebecca returned the question to be polite. It was common courtesy but she really didn’t want to be courteous.  
“I’m alright, thanks for asking. Anyways, what’s up?” He asked.  
“Do you know where Carter is?” Rebecca asked.  
“I think I saw him go into the classroom that’s used for storage,” James turned back to the girl he was talking to.  
“Thanks,” Rebecca walked down the hallway and she passed the cafeteria. She turned left then right and walked down the hallway. Of course she stopped in the cafeteria and asked where in the world she was going. When she opened the door she found Carter and Cassie asleep. Cassie was laying on Carter and his arms were around her. Rebecca was jealous, she hated that she was jealous. I mean, she had Carter, he was her best friend, and that was great. He made her smile and he hugged her and even kissed her head sometimes. She walked over and gently shook Carter. “Carter,” she whispered, he didn’t move. Rebecca sighed. “Cassie,” she whispered and gently shook her. Cassie groaned.  
“Hm? Wha,” Cassie grumbled and opened her eyes. “Oh hey Rebecca,” she whispered. It was at that moment that Rebecca decided, she had to. She couldn’t keep it from Cassie, she deserved to know.  
“Can I talk to you in private?” Rebecca whispered. Cassie slowly removed Carter’s hands from around her and stood.  
“Of course, sweetie,” They walked into the hallway and then down to the storage closet. “What’s going on?” Cassie asked as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the cot. Rebecca stood nervously, she was fidgeting.  
“So even though I don’t know you all that well, I trust you, because Carter trusts you,” Rebecca said and Cassie nodded along. “And I want to tell you something cause I don’t know who else to tell, I don’t know anyone here,” she said and Cassie looked confused.  
“You know Carter though--” Rebecca cut her off.  
“He can’t know. You have to promise not to tell him, alright?” Cassie spoke with an anxious tone.  
“Okay, okay. I promise,” Cassie looked at Rebecca, waiting for her to continue.  
“So I don’t know how to say this. I think I’m gonna say it super fast and see if you understand so here we go--I kinda sorta definitely like Carter still, like I have feelings for him, like a lot of feelings, big feelings cause he’s so amazing and stuff,” Rebecca spoke as fast as she could and then braced for a slap or yelling or something other than what Cassie did.  
“I can tell,” she spoke calmly and with a smile. Rebecca thought that it must be a joke. Why was Cassie so calm and why was she smiling, this isn’t something to smile about. “He’s a really amazing guy, and the way you smile whenever he comes around. It’s so easy to tell for me because I do the same things. The little shy giggles, the blushing and then trying to hide the blushing by yawning and other stuff.” She smiled at Rebecca. ”Hun, he knows too,” Cassie said.  
“What?” Rebecca slid her back down the wall and put her head in her hands, against her knees. She began crying. “He doesn’t know. He can’t know. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t. No no no no no.” Rebecca was breaking down. Cassie sat next to her and hugged her.  
“Sh sh sh. It’s okay hun. He loves you. He loves you so much. He would die for you, alright?” Cassie kissed the top of her head and Rebecca pushed her away.   
“Just leave me alone!” Rebecca yelled at Cassie. Cassie looked at her for a moment then walked out of the closet and to where Carter was.  
“Carter wake up,” she shook his shoulders until her woke up.  
“What’s going on baby?” he asked as he stood up.  
“Rebecca confessed to me saying that she likes you, a lot. Then I told her that I can tell and that you know, too. Now she’s crying and I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away,” Cassie spoke fast then looked at Carter expectantly.  
“Crap,” Carter ran to the supply closet and Cassie stayed put. He opened the door slowly and found Rebecca sitting against the wall crying with her knees to her chest. He sat next to her and slowly pulled her onto his lap. “It’s okay Bec. It’s all okay. Sh sh sh.” He kissed her head and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“I’m sorry, Carter. I’m so sorry,” she was crying into his chest.  
“For what sweetie? You did nothing wrong, nothing at all,” he rubbed her back.  
“For having feelings for you, I shouldn’t have feelings for you. It’s wrong. I’m sorry,” she sobbed harder as she choked out her words.   
“You can’t control your feelings. You just can’t. Alright? I’ve tried before, it does more harm than good for me,” he kissed her head again. “It’s okay, doesn’t bother me and it doesn’t bother Cass,” he holds her tightly. Rebecca whispers something quietly, something that Carter doesn’t understand. “What was that?” he asks.  
“I’d do anything to be with you,” she whispered then began sobbing harder. Carter frowned and a tear rolled down his cheek as his chin began shaking while he tried to be strong for her. “I know what you’re doing,” Rebecca whispered. “You can cry, Carter. It’s only human,” she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. “As long as she makes you happy, it’s okay. I only want you to be happy and if it’s not with me then oh well,” she stood up wiped her eyes. Carter stood up too and hugged her.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her ear.  
“For what?” Rebecca asked.  
“For causing this,” he said.  
“You didn’t cause anything. Not on purpose anyways. You’re handsome and sweet and I know I can tell you anything with no judgment. You and I have been through a lot together even though we’re still young and,” she paused staring at him, realization washed over her, “You can’t get the surgery,’ she said. Carter looked at her for a second and then hugged Rebecca and sobbed into her shoulder. “Oh my god, Carter. I’m so sorry,” she felt her heart sink for him.  
“Don’t tell Cassie. I don’t want her to worry about me. I just want her to be safe and I don’t need my problems distracting her,” Carter pleaded with Rebecca.  
“You and I both know that she wants you to be safe, too,” she said. “She loves you, trust me. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She’d just want you to be happy. She’d do anything to make sure you were happy,” she kissed his head. “Speaking of Cassie, we should go find her, I need to apologize for pushing her away when she was just trying to help,” she patted Carter’s back. Carter pulled back and they walked out of the cramped closet to find Cassie. Carter smiled dimly and took Rebecca’s hand in his. He squeezed it gently and the squeeze was returned.   
“She’s probably still in here,” Carter said as he opened the door to the classroom being used as a storage room. Cassie was laying in the pile of blankets and pillows, she looked up as he entered.   
“Hi,” she said weakly. Carter walked over to her and crouched by her side.   
“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?’ he asked, concerned about her.  
“Nothing. I’m okay babe. I’m just tired, I promise,” she smiled at him and reached up to him and pulled him down to lay next to her.  
“Hi, baby,” Carter smiled at Cassie.  
“Cannonball!” Rebecca yelled as she ran towards them. Carter pulled Cassie away from where Rebecca was about to land. Rebecca landed softly next to the couple.  
“You’re so weird,” Carter smiled and shook his head a bit.   
“Yeah, but so are you,” Rebecca smiled at him.  
“All of us are weird,” Cassie smiled at both of them, then kissed Carter. “I love you,” she said as she rested her forehead against his and smiled. Just then the PA system turned on and Eminem’s “When I’m Gone” started playing.   
“Aw man.” Carter sniffed, “This song always makes me cry,” he started to sing, “And when I’m gone just carry on don’t mourn, rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice,” he smiled sadly.  
“Wow, that is sad,” Cassie said.  
“Yeah. When Carter was figuring himself out, he used to rap this in the shower. I would come over and this song would be on blast and he’d be screaming it in the shower. Every dang word, he knows,” Rebecca smiled at Carter. “And so do I because he forced me to listen to it on repeat,” she pushed him playfully.   
“Nerd,” Cassie said playfully, towards Carter.   
“You’re the nerd here,” he said as he put his arm around her.  
“We’re all nerds,” Rebecca said, she smiled and laid across Carter and Cassie’s laps. Carter pushed her and she rolled onto the floor. “Ouch. I am hurt.”  
“What are you kids doing in here? Get out!” a teacher was yelling at the trio from the doorway.  
“Chill, chill,” Carter said as he stood up and reached down to help Cassie up, then Rebecca.  
“What the heck, we weren’t doing anything we weren’t supposed to,” Rebecca looked at the teacher.  
“They were bullying you. That is unacceptable,” the teacher said as she glared at Carter. “C’mon ladies, all three of you, out. Now,” the teacher held the door.  
“Wait. Did you just call Carter a girl?” Rebecca glared at the teacher, frustrated. “Carter’s a guy.”  
“No, she is just confused and wants attention. Now all of you get out,” the teacher said. Carter walked out of the room with his fists clenched. Cassie put her hand on Rebecca’s back and guided her out of the room.  
“Just leave it, that piece of crap teacher has had it out for Carter. Freaking bigot, scared of what she doesn’t understand” Cassie told Rebecca as she continued walking towards the small closet that Carter stayed in. “We need to just be there for Carter, that’s all he needs right now, alright? Trust me,” Cassie said.  
“Okay, he’s not gonna hurt himself right?” Rebecca asked.  
“Not the way you’re thinking. If anything he’ll break his hand by punching the wall, or maybe get a headache from punching himself in the head,” Cassie said frowning. “I hate it, but I prefer it to him cutting or burning himself,” Cassie said as she choked back tears.  
“Do you know about what he did last year?” Rebecca asked.  
“I didn’t for a while but I noticed his neck,” she paused sniffing and holding back tears, “I hate it, I just want him happy and comfortable with himself,” she wiped her eyes. “Let’s go make sure he’s okay.”  
“Yeah. I know the feeling. I love him, and he spends all his time trying to help people, he just needs to help himself for once,” Rebecca said and then opened the door to the closet, to find Carter sobbing on the ground. She walked over and put her arms around him as she sat next to him. “It’s okay, Car. It’ll all be okay. I’m here, Cassie’s here. We both love you. Let us take care of you for once,” Cassie walked over and sat on the other side of him. She kissed his head  
“I love you so much. It’ll be okay. I’ll keep you safe, Carter,” Cassie started to cry. “I just need you to be okay,” Carter looked at her, tears streaming down his face.   
“I wish I could just vanish, no one would miss me. I’ll end up hurting both of you, I should be gone before I hurt anyone else. I can’t keep hurting people. I can’t. I don’t want to be here anymore, I can’t deal with the pain I have and the pain I’ve caused. Please. I’m sorry. I can’t do it anymore,” Carter sobbed.  
“No, Carter. I love you. You’ll hurt us so bad if you kill yourself. Okay? We both love you. You help me find happiness even in this screwed up world. You, Carter, are amazing. You are so strong. You’ve come this far, you can’t give up now. Please. If not for yourself, do it for me. Okay? For me and for Rebecca. Please,” Cassie sobbed into Carter’s shoulder.  
“I--”, he paused, “Okay,” Carter relented. “Only because I don’t want to hurt you two,” he grabbed Rebecca’s hand.  
“We’ll find a way to make it all okay. I promise,” Rebecca said and kissed his hand then rested her head on his shoulder. Carter grabbed Cassie’s hand, too.   
“I love you two. So much,” he sighed. “So what do we do now?” Carter asked.   
“You should tell Cassie what you told me,” Rebecca said.  
“What?” Cassie asked, she looked back and forth between Carter and Rebecca. “Please don’t keep secrets from me, Carter,” Cassie flashed Carter her puppy dog eyes.  
“It’s not a secret,” Carter looked at his feet. “It’s a fact. I can’t,” he trailed off and shook his head to clear his thoughts, “I can’t get surgery now,” he sniffed and cleared his throat as if that would help him feel better. Cassie looked at him for a second with her mouth open and her eyes sad.  
“I’m so sorry,” she paused, “I--I’m sorry,” she looked at him then hugged him tightly. “Oh, babe, I’m so sorry. It’ll be okay. You’re perfect to me. You always have been and always will be,” Cassie kissed his head.  
“Thank you, Cass. You can always make me feel better,” Carter managed to smile at her. Rebecca stood and helped the couple up.  
“Rebecca could you give us a minute to talk please?” Cassie asked.  
“Yeah, of course,” Rebecca walked out of the room.  
“What’s up babe?” Carter asked. Cassie answered by kissing him.  
“I love you. Alright? I would take away all of your pain if I could and it kills me that I can’t,” Cassie hugged him tightly.  
“I love you, too. You help me be happier so you do help, tons,” Carter smiled at her.   
“Alright,” Cassie said and then kissed him again briefly, before opening the door and pulling him out of the room.  
“Everything alright?” Rebecca asked.  
“Yeah,” Carter smiled at Cassie and she kissed him quickly. Carter looked at her and wasn’t surprised when he got lost in her eyes.  
“What?” Cassie asked and blushed. Carter shook his head slightly and spoke softly.  
“Nothin’, I just find you unbelievably beautiful,” he smiled at her. Cassie giggled nervously.  
“I never would’ve imagined you were this charming and good with words,” she hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Rebecca cleared her throat.  
“Hey guys, I get that you’re totally in love with each other and everything, but I’m starving right now,” Rebecca looked at Carter, and Cassie looked up from Carter’s neck.  
“Okay, let’s go get you some food,” Carter began walking down the hallway, holding Cassie’s hand and smiling as he went. Rebecca followed the happy couple smiling and part of her wishing that Carter was holding her hand but holding Cassie’s too, because if she was being honest, Cassie was pretty freaking amazing. Carter turned into the cafeteria with Cassie and Rebecca trailing behind him.   
“Hey bro, what’s goin’ on man?” a guy wearing a jacket that was too big for him came up to Carter and they slapped hands in a weird handshake.  
“Nothin’ much, yo. You?”  
“Nah, man. The usual,” the guy walked away after the brief interaction.  
“Who was that?” Rebecca asked.  
“That’s Cam, he’s pretty chill,” Carter kept walking to where the lunch line used to form and then past it. “Excuse me, ma’am?” Carter said to a woman who was obviously a mother, but she still seemed to know what she was doing. The woman turned to face Carter.  
“Yes?” the woman responded to Carter.  
“May we please get three meals, one for each of us,” Carter said, flashing the woman a kind smile.  
“Yes, of course,” the woman grabbed three trays from behind her, all had food on them, and handed them to the trio.   
“Have a nice day, ma’am,” Carter said and the woman smiled.  
“You, too,” she said as they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, after they had all eaten something, Carter asked the girls if they wanted to go for a walk with him.  
“Yeah,” Cassie smiled at him then looked at Rebecca, waiting for her to respond.  
“Sounds nice,” she said.   
“Alright, c’mon,” Carter walked with them through the darker parts of the school, the parts where the generated power wasn’t wasted. A loud crash startled the three of them and they all looked at each other.  
“Carter, what was that?” Cassie asked.  
“I don’t know, I’ll go see,” he said.  
“Please be careful,” Rebecca said. Carter nodded and walked down the hallway, silently. He took a hunting knife out of the sheath that it had been in, on his belt. Carter slowly opened a door and whistled. Footsteps came towards him and soon he could see the face of someone that wasn’t a someone anymore and instead was a something. He pushed it back into the room and stabbed it in the head, silently and out of the girls’ view. Carter walked out of the room.  
“There was nothing there,” he said. “Just an old fake skeleton,” Carter shut the door.   
“Oh,” Cassie said.  
“Then what was that sound we heard?” Rebecca asked. Carter sighed, he hadn’t thought about what to tell them about that.  
“No clue,” he said. “Let’s just head back to the main centre of school,” he kissed Cassie’s cheek then Rebecca’s head, and started walking back to where there was power.   
“Why’d you lie?” Rebecca asked. Carter turned around to find her standing with the door he had closed, open.  
“Crap, uh,” he walked to where she was. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you two to feel unsafe. I’ll check the other rooms,” he pulled the door shut and walked down to the next classroom. He drew in a deep breath then opened the door with his hunting knife in his hand. The light in the room was dim, for it came through the window and it was dawn. He looked around the room and it was clear as far as he could tell. He whistled and nothing happened. “Clear,” he said and repeated the process with the other twenty rooms, and they were all clear.   
“Carter, I think you were built for this world. The way you act here, it’s like this is all you’ve ever known,” Cassie said.  
“I mean, in a way that’s true. I’ve grown up playing these zombie and fighting games, it’s how I learned guns and it helped me use my surroundings to my advantage, like if I was running from something and I came into a room with desks, I’d barricade the door with the desks and if I didn’t have a weapon, I know how to use writing utensils to my advantage. It’s how I’ve always been but video games made me continuously go through these scenarios, y’know?” Carter said then looked at Cassie and Rebecca. Rebecca was nodding her head.  
“I remember some of those games. You were always really good at them. You introduced me to them and I learned how to play them pretty well, but you always had the best aim and the best strategies,” Rebecca smiled thinking about those days where they would stay inside together. Those days were the best, but they were gone now. “Anyways, let’s head back and maybe talk to Kate and Sam?” Carter smiled at Rebecca.   
“Yeah of course, since Kate is the principal’s daughter, she got her own little room that she shares with Sam,” Carter began walking back to find Kate and Sam with Cassie and Rebecca following.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after they had found Kate and Sam, they were in the room that the two shared. The room was an old office and it was about half the size of a classroom. Kate was about 5’3 and so was Sam. Kate had brown hair with red streaks in it that Sam had convinced her to do, but it looked good. Sam was blonde and her hair was always in a ponytail, it suited her. Carter and Rebecca had known the two forever. Cassie and Carter sat next to the bed, against the wall. Rebecca, Sam, and Kate all sat on the bed.   
“Let’s play truth or dare,” Rebecca smirked and everyone agreed to play.  
“Rebecca since you decided that we should play, truth or dare?” the smirk was wiped off of Rebecca’s face and Carter smirked instead.   
“T-Truth,” Rebecca stuttered.  
“Wait wait wait,” Sam said then walked over to a bag on the floor that was presumably hers. She pulled out a joint. “I don’t know about you guys, but I need an escape from reality,” Sam lit the joint and inhaled deeply, she held it for a moment then released and sat down on the ground. “Carter?” she asked and held the joint out to him.  
“No thanks,” Carter watched as Sam then passed the joint on to Kate.  
“It won’t hurt you, Kate,” Sam said to Kate.  
“O-Okay,” Kate inhaled and tried to hold it but ended up coughing, Sam laughed, and Kate passed the joint to Rebecca. She looked at Carter and then inhaled, she held it in for a second without fail then released her breath. Carter looked at her, wide-eyed. Rebecca passed the joint to Cassie and she repeated the normal process and then passed it.  
“Would you kiss Carter?” Sam asked as she released the smoke from the joint. They passed around the joint about five more times before Rebecca answered.  
“I would but he doesn’t like me like that,” she inhaled some more of the joint.   
“Wait Sam, is that the really strong stuff?” Carter asked. Sam nodded and laughed.  
“I’m so high bro,” Sam said to Carter, and he shook his head. Carter put his shirt over his mouth. Rebecca looked at Carter.  
“Why’re ya doin’ that? Scared I might kiss you?” Rebecca said and giggled.  
“No, he’s mine,” Cassie seemed higher than the other three girls.  
“Yes I am baby,” Carter moved his shirt to smile and then put it back.  
“I mean, polyamory is a thing,” Kate spoke for the first time in a while.  
“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of that,” he said.  
“It’s where three are more people are dating each other. I’ve seen a couple polyamorous relationships, they’re pretty cute,” Kate took another hit. “I mean if all three of you really liked each other, then you guys could be poly,” Kate passed the joint to Rebecca.  
“I mean Carter is really handsome and sweet and Cassie is beautiful and kind,” Rebecca blushed as she let out the smoke from the joint.  
“But we’re just kids. Maybe we’re too young to make those decisions and the people around us aren’t usually as mature about decisions like that,” Carter sighed as Cassie took a puff of the joint. Carter took the joint and put it out. “That’s enough for now, guys,” Carter handed the weed to Sam, “Put it away,” Sam took the weed and put it back in the bag.  
“I like both of you, you’re both so hot,” Cassie drawled on the world hot and then giggled.  
“Has she ever gotten high before?” Sam asked.  
“Nah, this is her first time,” Carter looked at Cassie and laughed a little bit.  
“You were there for a lot of my first times,” Cassie giggled and Carter blushed.  
“She means her first kiss and first boyfriend, nothing else you pervs,” Carter poked her arm as his blush faded.  
“So, Carter, would you want to be in a poly relationship with them?” Sam looked at him pointedly.  
“I don’t know dude. I love both of them, I just don’t know how it would go,” Carter looked between the two girls.  
“You never know how things are going to go, not for sure, you just think you do,” Kate looked at Carter, waiting for him to say something.  
“I mean, I guess I would. We’re too young though, so not right now at least,” Carter sighed. “I’m gonna go chill somewhere else, I don’t like it when people are high, it brings up bad memories,” He stood up and walked out the door.  
“Carter wait!” Cassie stood up, seemingly sober now. Carter turned around slightly annoyed.  
“What’s up?” Carter waited for a response.  
“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have gotten high. I knew how it would affect you, but I did it anyways and I’m sorry. I love you,” she hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
“It’s okay--”  
“No it’s not. I’m sorry. Could I please come with you?” Cassie rested her forehead against his.  
“Yeah,” Carter took her hand, “Let’s go hang out,” he kissed her. They told Rebecca that they were gonna go spend some time together. They ended up falling asleep with Cassie laying on Carter’s chest, and Carter with his arms around her, in the closet. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So like, are you two a thing?” Rebecca asked Sam.  
“I don’t know dude,” Sam looked at Kate who had fallen asleep. “I don’t think she’s into me. I’m really interested in her though. She’s really beautiful and sweet,” Sam looked back at Rebecca. “So, were you and Carter ever a thing?” Sam waited for an answer.  
“Not really. When we were younger we kissed, just once though. No one knows about it,” Rebecca closed her eyes remembering then kiss and wished it would happen again.  
“Well I know now,” Sam spoke softly.  
“I think I’m gonna go chill in Carter’s weird closet house thing,” Rebecca stood up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca opened the door and found Cassie kissing a very tired Carter. They hadn’t noticed that she was there, or maybe they did and neither of them cared that she was watching them kiss.  
“Hi guys,” Cassie and Carter both looked at Rebecca after she made her presence known. Cassie blushed and hid her face in Carter’s chest. “I really hope you guys are dressed under there,” Rebecca glanced at the covers that where doing their job quite well.  
“Yeah we’re clothed, don’t worry,” Carter laughed, “We aren’t gonna do anything Rebecca, don’t think like that. I know we’re older but relationships aren’t just about sex,” he kissed Cassie. “Thanks for waking me up like that, babe. I love you,” he smiled and sat up.  
“I love you too,” Cassie’s face was still buried in Carter’s neck.   
“So uh, I’ll just go,” Rebecca started to shuffle backwards through the door.  
“Bec, chill here, alright?” Carter smiled at her and Cassie wrapped her arms around him and pushed him back down so that she could lay down, while still hiding. “Seriously, dude, stay here,” Carter kissed Cassie’s head.  
“Okay,” Rebecca relented then shut the door and stood awkwardly in the room.  
“You can sit on the cot,” Carter laughed, “What’s goin on? Why’re you actin’ so weird?” Rebecca sat on the cot.  
“I don’t know, I just feel like I interrupted something.”   
“You didn’t, I had been upset before I fell asleep, she woke me up and talked to me and made sure I was okay, then kissed me, that’s it,” Carter rubbed Cassie’s back and she cuddled closer to him.   
“Okay,” Rebecca sat on the edge of the cot. “I wish I had someone that loved me the way you two love each other,” Rebecca frowned.   
“You are amazing and beautiful and funny, anyone in their right mind would fall for you,” Carter smiled at her and Cassie finally pulled back from her boyfriend.   
“He’s right, you’re pretty amazing and you’re very beautiful,” she smiled at Rebecca.  
“You guys don’t have to lie to me,” Rebecca sighed. “I know I’m not the most attract--”  
“Rebecca Smith, I will smack you upside the head, you’re amazing and beautiful, alright? Deal with it. We both love you and find you amazing that’s the bottom line,” Carter had to catch his breath after his little pep talk.  
“O-Okay,” Rebecca laid on top of the couple. “I love you, guys,” she kissed Carter’s cheek then Cassie’s. Cassie blushed and Carter and Rebecca both chuckled at her.  
“You two would be a cuter couple than Cassie and I,” Carter joked.  
“Nah,” Rebecca was blushing harder than she’d like to admit. “I think I’m just gonna stay here for a while though,” she rolled back and forth over Carter and Cassie.   
“Jesus Christ, Bec, I can’t breathe,” Carter feigned choking and Rebecca slapped his arm.  
“You’re so mean to me,” Rebecca got up and then sat next to them. “I still love you guys though,” she smiled at them. “How is this cot thing so comfortable?”  
“It’s not,” Carter laughed, “Not when you sleep on it every night,” he smiled then kissed Cassie’s cheek.


End file.
